Vegeta/Team Z2's version
Team Z2's take on the 'Renegade for Life' is a combo-centric character that can also overwhelm opponents with spammable ki-based attacks. Vegeta may not be able to use certain moves if its rage is allowed to reach breaking point, but the ability to use 1000 Power Hypers for free and a two-thirds reduction in ''Galactic Gunfire's Power cost can be quite tempting.'' ) |Image = File:VegetaZ2.png |Creator = Team Z2 |Downloadlink = Balthazar's Mugen page |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Vegeta Z2 is a six-button character. Its Hypers can really get the advantage and being a Z2 series character, it can Dash Push and utilize the Emotion System. Vegeta has access to air combos, and in general, is extremely combo heavy. It has EX moves that require a fair bit of energy, and the Specials can be comboed into multiple times in succession. Like Goku Z2, Vegeta Z2 also has a nearly flawless A.I. that can be in some ways worse and has a tendency to almost completely lock a player down, rendering said player unable to fight back for more than a second, if that; also like Goku Z2, it can nearly flawlessly block almost all attacks. A recent update may have toned down this A.I a bit. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' during blockstun| Attack does not K.O. Uses 1000 Power| }} or | for additional attack }} to charge Projectile velocity varies with button pressed version: uses 500 Power| | |One attack | |Two attacks | |Fully charged}} | |One attack | |Two attacks | |Fully charged}} | |One attack | |Two attacks | |Fully charged}} | }}}} |Not usable if Rage Mode is active Distance varies with button pressed| | }} | }} | }}}} |Not usable if Rage Mode is active Distance varies with button pressed| | }} | }} | }}}} during Wolverine Flip or Wolverine Flip Forward|Distance varies with button pressed| | }} | }} | }}}} + during Wolverine Flip or Wolverine Flip Forward| | }} or | Sets opponent on fire, prohibiting usage of Machine Gun Temper until fire extinguishes Projectile velocity varies with button pressed versions: uses 500 Power Aerial version: requires Rage Mode to be active| | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} or |Height and distance vary with button pressed version: uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} during Rising Knee Arrow|| }} 'Hypers' | Cancels Rage Mode Uses 0 Power if Rage Mode is active Uses 1000 Power| }} | Cancels Rage Mode Uses 0 Power if Rage Mode is active Uses 1000 Power| }} | Not usable if Rage Mode is active Uses 2000 Power| }} | Not usable if Rage Mode is active Uses 2000 Power| }} | Not usable if Rage Mode is active Uses 3000 Power| }} | Not usable if Rage Mode is active Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' + }}|Not usable if Rage Mode is active Gradually increases Power while held Power must be less than 3000| }} + |Uses 2000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos M.U.G.E.N Birthday Special! Vegeta Z2 for Mugen Movelist Showcase Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters made by Team Z2 Category:Character collaborations Category:Characters made in 2012 Category:The Mugen Fighters Guild CotM winners Category:The Mugen Fighters Guild CotY winners }}